


Part 8

by Writer_Lethogica



Series: The Sam and Cas Show [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Lethogica/pseuds/Writer_Lethogica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is your average lawyer in a humdrum small town. And Cas is his brother-in-law whose down on his luck. Cas has lost his job at the church and is now a sales associate at a gas station. He wants to keep it a secret while his husband Dean is helping out the Japanese branch of the car company he’s vice president of because he doesn’t want to worry him. But Sam has found out! Now, Sam and Cas have to live under one roof, trying to keep the secret as Cas looks for a better job. Will Dean ever find out? It’s the sitcom that will touch all our hearts and funny bones. It’s the Sam & Cas Show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 8

**Author's Note:**

> No beta because this is just a fun project I'm doing. Enjoy! :)

Sam stretched, feeling an awkward kink in his neck starting to develop.

“Hey, Sam, what’s up?”

Sam looked up.

“Charlie? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in your closet, hacking things?” said Sam. Charlie gave him a not taking your sass look.

“Okay, that joke is _so_ not cool. I office is small, but…okay, yeah, it used to be a janitor’s closet—shut up, at least I have an office,” said Charlie. Sam grumbled in defeat.

“You win this time, _Bradbury_ ,” said Sam, shaking his fist at her and squinting his eyes.

“Anyways, I’m here to see how the wittle moosey is doing. You’re bro’s nervous about you working here and as part of the bro-code, it is my duty to make sure you’re not on the verge of a mental breakdown,” said Charlie. Sam rolled his eyes.

“God, Dean! He needs to freaking let me live my freaking life! He’s always smothering me like this!” groaned Sam.

“Oh, like this,” said Charlie, hugging and tickling Sam to death, “Smother, smother, smother!”

“Come on, Charlie, stop, this isn’t Aaron’s bar mitzvah!” said Sam in between laughs, “I can’t take this.”

“See, there’s the smile everybody loves,” said Charlie, “Stop being so uptight. Relax a bit. If you don’t, you’re brother’s gonna kill me.”

She poked his nose, saying, “BOOP”, before Jess pushed Charlie to the ground, shouting, “STOP TOUCHING MY SAMMY POO.”

“I’m a lesbian, Jess, you know that, you know my partner, Dorothy!” groaned Charlie from the ground.

“MINE,” said Jess, hugging Sam too tightly.

“Too…much… _hugging_ ,” wheezed Sam, barely able to breathe. She squeezed Sam tighter.

“I only hurt you because I love you,” said Jess, her eye twitching.

“Too…much…loving.”

Jess relaxed her grip on him as she patted his head.

“You can’t love anyone else. You’re gonna be my endgame. Remember that,” she said as she went back to her desk. Sam wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“LOVE ME,” hissed Jesse. Sam flinched.

“Yes ma’am,” replied Sam automatically. Sam watched as Charlie army crawled out of the scene, whispering, “LARPing didn’t prepare me for this.”

*****

Sam walked into the house and glanced into the living room. There sat Cas, flipping through a magazine.

“Cas, girls are scary,” said Sam, sitting next to his brother-in-law on the couch.

“That’s one of the many reasons why being gay is awesome, Sam,” said Cas, flipping another page lazily in his magazine.

“I thought you were bi,” said Sam, confused.

“Oh, moosey moose, I’m technically Dean-sexual now. Whatever Dean is, I’m into it,” said Cas.

“You’re weird,” commented Sam, scrunching his face childishly.

“Please, Sam, I’m not weird, I’m in love…er…I mean, I _am_ weird, but not because of that,” said Cas, setting down the magazine, “Anyways, why are girls scaring you so badly. I thought you were the brother who didn’t have to pay to get into a girl’s pants. You’re hair should be enough to get their clothes off.”

“I don’t have sex hair.”

“No, I do. You’re hair’s just simply stunning. It’s different,” said Cas.

“Jess is being uber protective over me. I’m not even going out with her,” explained Sam. Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Like how?” asked Cas.

“She keeps pulling my hair. And pushing any girl that comes near me. And hissing at anybody who comes near our little desk island. She does a _lot_ of creepy things,” said Sam, wincing as he thought about it.

“Awwww, looks like she likes you,” said Cas. Sam rolled his eyes.

“We’re not in third grade,” grumbled Sam.

“Life’s third grade.”

“No it’s n—”

“Just roll with it, moose,” said Cas, putting his finger on Sam’s mouth. Sam glanced at Cas’ finger weirdly as he slowly pushed it away.

“No it’s n—”

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Just go with it.”

Sam sighed.

“Whatever you say, Cas,” said Sam. Cas smiled, lounging as he opened his magazine back up to the page he was on last. Sam heard the door open. He turned to see his brother walk into the room.

“Hey Sam, Cas—what’s up?” asked Dean.

“Deal with your brother, baby, he’s suffering from girl problems and I don’t feel like dealing with it,” grumbled Cas, obviously tired of Sam’s griping. Dean raised an eyebrow, taking his suit jacket off as he sat down.

“Oh ho, a girl, eh?” said Dean, grinning.

“She’s _crazy_ , Dean,” said Sam.

“Doesn’t matter. Just sleep with her,” said Dean. Sam gave him a bitchface.

“Dean, I can’t just hump every girl I see,” said Sam. Dean laughed.

“Didn’t stop me,” said Dean.

“Yeah, took _me_ to stop that,” said Cas. Cas and Dean high-fived.

“That’s not going to help me,” said Sam.

“’Course it won’t, Sammy, you can’t have Cas, Cas is taken,” said Dean like it was obvious, “Nah, you need to find your own Cas. Until then, you shouldn’t worry about women and _feelings_.”

“Dean, you realize that this is Jesse. Crazy _psycho_ Jess that burnt down my first apartment… _right_?” asked Sam. Dean shrugged.

“Hey, you don’t question my tastes, I don’t question yours. No judgment in this corner. You like her, she likes you—mazel tov, go have some one night stand ex-fiancé sex. I’ve heard it’s bittersweet,” said Dean. Sam put his head in his hands.

“DEAN, YOU GIVE THE WORST ADVICE,” groaned Sam.

“That’s how I got the _ladies_.”

“You sound like a freakin’ douchebag.”

“Hey, hey,” said Dean pointing a finger at Sam, “I’m not a douchebag until I start wearing sunglasses inside.”

Sam sighed.

“Whatever you say, Dean,” said Sam, standing up.

“Where you going? Going to go pay Jess a visit?” asked Dean, his eyebrows going up and down.

“NO. I’m going to my room. I have some work I wanted to finish but couldn’t at work,” said Sam, walking up the stairs.

*****

Sam walked into work, prepared for more shenanigans. He glanced over at the desk adjacent to his and saw that it was suspiciously…empty. Sam turned to Becky.

“Hey, Becky…Uh…where’s Jess?” asked Sam, trying not to sound curious. Becky snickered.

“Ms. Loon got herself a flu. She’s probably out for the rest of the week,” said Becky. Sam nodded, sitting down at his desk.

“That must be a relief for you,” said Becky loudly after an awkward pause. Sam flinched, looking back up.

“Uh…excuse me?” said Sam. Becky furrowed her brow.

“Don’t you always feel uncomfortable because she’s too over protective of you for her own good?” asked Becky, “You always squirm when she’s overzealous.”

Sam thought about it. He _should_ feel relief from this. It’s not like Sam particularly _like_ to be ferociously protected like a cub to a mama bear. But still…something just didn’t sit right with him.

“Yeah,” said Sam, trying to cover up this strange feeling, “Definitely some relief going on over here.”

When Becky came over for the daily mail handout, Sam’s anticipation for Jess to hiss like a five year old pretending to be a cat soon faltered after he remembered she was gone.

Sam half-thought Jess was going to pop out of no where like every time Sam had to talk to a female representative of some government branch and scare the bajeezus out of her so badly that Sam would have to hold in laughter throughout the whole meeting.

Sam looked for Jess to tackle Bela to the ground when he said hi to her near the water cooler.

Sam was confused halfway through a conversation with Charlie and forgot what they were talking about when he noticed Jess hadn’t pulled his hair and dragged him away.

Sam’s day was…normal. It was humdrum, garden variety, plain-vanilla.  And that’s what it was for the rest of the week. Everything—the same. So repetitive. Nobody around to surprise attack someone Sam was talking to, nobody to put their hand over his mouth to stop him from saying a word as they dragged him to a closet to say something a client can’t hear about. Nobody secretly feeding him cookies whenever he can’t find a lead on a loophole for a client. Nobody sending him surprise lunches with his favorite peanut butter and banana sandwiches and nicely scented notes with ten billion drawn on hearts on them. Everything was just… _blah_.

Sam walked in from work, sighing as he trudged into the living room. Sam had to walk the long way to the couch since Cas was doing yoga smack dab in the middle of the room. Sam didn’t even take off his suit jacket. He just let his computer bag hit the ground and plopped onto the couch, sighing once more. For a while, he just lay there, infinitely sighing. Finally Cas turned to Sam, grumbling.

“What. Is. WRONG WITH YOU?” hissed Cas. Sam blinked.

“Uh…what?” asked Sam, confused. Cas rolled his eyes.

“You have been like this ALL WEEK! Just galumphing in here like Atlas with all the troubles of the world on your shoulders, sighing up a storm, some sad puppy dogface slapped on you semi-permanently. I can just hear the music montage of _All By Myself_! Now, are you going to tell me what’s freakin’ wrong with you or are you going to get off my _spot_. You’re going to get off my spot anyways, but at least with the first option, I’ll be someone to talk to,” said Cas.

“I…I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” said Sam, extremely perplexed with himself, “It’s just…ever since Jess got the flu and was out of the office all week, well…everything’s so _boring_ without her around to crazy up my day. Everything is so tedious and I think…oh God, I don’t know _why_ or even _how_ I could possibly _think this_ , but I think I _miss her_. And her surprise attacks. And her surprise cookies. And her constant paranoia. And how she’d tackle people before I had to come up with an excuse to not talk to them because they were getting annoying and boring. And how she’d sometimes pack me surprise lunches with my favorite foods. I think…Nah, I _can’t_ …”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“Just say you love her and get it over with,” said Cas, “Trust me, once it sinks in, you start to not care how completely embarrassing they are.”

Sam gave Cas a look.

“How is _Dean_ embarrassing?” asked Sam. Cas gave him a deadpan stare.

“I joined a LARPing guild for him,” said Cas. Sam nodded.

“Point taken,” said Sam.


End file.
